deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter
Harry Potter is the main protagonist of the Harry Potter series of books and movies. He previously fought Luke Skywalker in the 15th episode of Death Battle, Luke Skywalker VS Harry Potter. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Harry Potter vs. Aang * Harry Potter vs Artemis Fowl (Completed) * Atsuko Kagari vs Harry Potter (Abandoned) * Batman vs Harry Potter (Completed) * Harry Potter Vs Elsa * Harry Potter vs. Emily Hayes (Abandoned) * Harry Potter vs Frodo Baggins (Abandoned) * Justin Russo VS Harry Potter (Completed) * Lucy Heartfilia vs. Harry Potter (Completed) * Maleficent VS Harry Potter (Completed) * Marisa Kirisame vs Harry Potter * Naruto Uzumaki VS Harry Potter (Completed) * Harry Potter vs. Percy Jackson * Quentin Coldwater VS Harry Potter * Robin vs Harry Potter * Harry Potter vs Timmy Turner (Completed by Utahraptor77) * Twilight Sparkle vs Harry Potter (Abandoned) * [[Harry Potter vs Zelda|'Harry Potter vs Zelda']] (Completed, Adopted) * Baby Intelligence vs. Harry Potter Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 6 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Doctor Strange * Ignatius Perrish * Kamek (Super Mario Bros.) * Nick Russell (Power Rangers Mystic Force) * Ruby (Jewelpet) Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Height: N/A Tall *Weight: N/A Skinny *Born July 31, 1980 *Half-Blood Wizard *Accidentally Cursed to Carry Voldemort's Powers *Married to Ginny Weasley Wand *Length: 11 in. *Make: Holly *Core: Phoenix Feather *Described as "Nice & Supple" *Brother to Voldemort's Wand Charms *Expelliarmus Disarms *Confundus Confuses *Stupefy Stuns *Protego Shields *Patronus from Dark Creatures *Accio Objects Firebolt Broomstick *0 to 150 mph in 10 seconds *Braking Charm *Perfect Balance *Streamlined Ash *Individually Selected Twigs of Aerodynamic Perfection Curses *Reducto Objects *Sectumsempra Slashes *Oppugno Attack *Imperio Minds *Crucio Pain *Avada Kedavra Killing Curse Apparition *Teleportation *Long Range *Instantaneous *Does Not Require a Wand *Possibly Easier to Do With a Wand Occlumency *Prevents Mind Control & Mind Reading *Has Not Mastered, but is Adequate *Unconventionally Uses a Fond Memory as a Shield Cloak of Invisibility *The Third Deathly Hallow *Does Not Wear Out *Hides the Wearer *Cannot Be Detected Unless the Wearer Allows it Death Battle Info (Fanon) Feats Aerial Combat * In his first time ever on a broom, he catches a Remembrall from a steep dive. Also a good reaction feat as he views the entire scene in "slow motion". (PS) * Oliver Wood (Former Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team) admits that Harry could play for England, after Harry catches every single golf ball that Wood throws at him. (PS) * Catches the Golden Snitch after a very low dive, this was after his broom was cursed. (PS) * Catches a Golden Snitch in about five minutes, a new Hogwarts record time. Again, this was in his first year, with a very biased referee (Severus Snape) as well. (PS) * Maneuvering around a Hungarian Horntail Dragon for a Golden Egg in the TriWizard Tournament. Great showing of his dodging while in aerial combat. (GoF) * Hits a Death Eater square in the chest in aerial combat. (DH) * Hits a falling a sidecar while in aerial combat, defeating a Death Eater. * Hits a Death Eater while in a straight vertical dive. (DH) Reflexes * Quicker than Lucius Malfoy. (OotP) * Quicker than Bellatrix Lestrange. (OotP) * Reacted to the Killing Curse. (OotP) * Managed to block most of the damage from Antonin Dolohov's non-verbal curse ''after ''it was fired. (OotP) Pain Tolerance/Durability * Takes a full-blown Cruciatus Curse from Lord Voldemort. (GoF) * Cracks his skull and falls off his broom from a very high distance during a Quidditch match; wakes up a couple of hours later in the Hospital Wing, fine. (H-BP) * Hit by a Bludger (a round, jet-black ball made of iron bewitched to fly around and try to knock Quidditch players off their brooms. It is ten inches in diameter) in the back of the head, but keeps playing. (H-BP) * Hit by a strong counter-curse from Severus Snape during the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. (H-BP) * Falls from a luggage rack in the Hogwarts Express without anyway to cushion himself and his nose is broken. (H-BP) * Slammed hard into the wall by a Basilisk. (CoS) * Fell 50 feet off his broom and lived through some help from Dumbledore, still had a serious fall. (PoA) * Takes a foot-long Basilisk fang to the arm, it breaks his bone, and was infected with Basilisk Venom. Still manages to stay conscious when he was only 12 years old. (CoS) Weaknesses *Most of his spells require his wand. If his wand is broken or missing; Harry is handicapped. *No superhuman strength, durability or running speed (without the aid of potions or magic.) *Not designed for close combat. *Some spells require Harry to speak them outloud. *Spells require concentration and emotion to cast. For example; Harry struggles to caste the Unforgiving Curses because they require the user to be cruel and sadistic; which Harry normally isn't. *Needs glasses. *Since Harry was raised by Muggles; he lacks common knowledge of the Wizard World. However he does learn Wizard culture during his years in Hogwarts. Trivia Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Book Combatants Category:British Combatants Category:Completed Profile Category:Darkness Users Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:European Combatants Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Harry Potter characters Category:Healers Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Modern Combatants Category:Movie Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Summoners Category:Sword Wielders Category:Teenagers Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Wizard Category:Human